User talk:BIPU
__TOC__ To do Euskadi Others 21st Century World Sandbox Project Genesis I responded to your post on the talk page, but I wanted message you directly to let you know as well. The project is still active, and we have been discussing everything for it on the Conworld Discord channel. I'd be glad to have you join us in the project man. Also, I'm happy to see you around again. I thought we lost you forever. Welcome back! :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 13:53, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :Sometimes it´s difficult to compatibilize family and work with conworlding. I promise to allocate some time to be here in the future. I don´t know Conworld Discord Channel and I have tried to follow a link in Project Genesis page but it doesn´t work. Please, let me know how to join. --BIPU (talk) 16:08, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry for the wait man. Here's the link. If you have a Discord account, reach out to me at Vivaporius#3056, and I'll send you the invite. I hope work and family life has been going well for you. And don't worry about the project contributions, as long as you are able to contribute and enjoy yourself, I'm cool with that. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:45, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Altverse 2018 As of now, the project doesn't really have a "plan" or "vision" but it is still more or less active. However, an ongoing joke is that is has become essentially a vessel for Centrist16's Sierra project. Still, any contributions you'd like to make would be graciously accepted and anticipated. Happy editing! [[User:Goldentrash| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Isokyria| ]] 17:48, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Regarding (Soviet) Russia I have recently visited your page on Soviet Russia, and while I, as a Russian, appreciate that you created a constate based on my home country, there's quite a few things I'd like to talk about. First, Soviet Rusia in alternate realities is a pet peeve of mine. There's a lot of ways one could go with Russia, having it be inexplicably communist is overdone and boring. Even if you wish so, the backstory of Soviet Rusia does not make that much sense. It would be more reasonable to reform the USSR before the 1990s rolled out, since communism was by that point done pretty much everywhere. (And judging by the names of fictional characters and overall contents, your idea of Russia seems to be stuck at the level of an average Tom Clancy novel — no offence.) I'd be more than willing to help with development of this constate or other Russia-based one if ou want to have one. Hop over to Discord in case ou want to know more — I hang out on the Conworlds Wiki server quite a lot. Yours, Screwhorn77. :Thank you very much for your interest in my project. To begin I have to tell you that it is an old project started in another world than Altverse that I have rescued for this. It is possible that this is the reason why there are certain historical incongruities and difficult things to explain that I will try to correct little by little. As for the substance of the matter, I do not share the idea that a communist Russia is something boring for role playing. I think it's just the opposite, and that an Altverse with all nations being clones of each other, all super progressives, all politically correct would be very boring. That is why I intend to maintain an alternative power that offers the world a different way of doing things. Personally I am a big fan of Russia, its culture and its history, its place in the world and its glorious universal mission. I would have liked to have made a nation based on a new Czarist Russia, but since the project was already started it was better to take advantage of what I had previously created. In any case, I hope to chat with you in DIscord and you can give me some ideas. I invite you to discuss it and to collaborate. Greetings and happy Easter.--BIPU (talk) 00:32, April 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Whatever floats your boat, I guess. It's just that to me, "eeevil commie Russians" is a cliché that we need to get past. (To be fair, Russia was on the verge of balkanization back in the 90s, so maybe something can be worked out from that?) (Screwhorn77) :::I do not want "my Russia" to be an evil communist nation, really. I just want a strong Russia that offers another alternative to the boring, cool and posh style of the current western countries. I do it from a perspective of traditional Christian monarchy in Kalmar Union and I do it from a perspective of new socialism in Russia. If China has managed to be an "example to follow" by the world trade organization, why is "my Russia" going to be a villain?--BIPU (talk) 17:39, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Kalmar Union - Brazoria relations Hey BIPU, I think that'd be a great idea. I take it you'd like to have one in the same style as Kalmar Union–Sierra relations? I plan on finishing Brazoria's updated history before anything else, but there's only a paragraph or two left of that, so I should be able to start working on the relations page pretty much immediately. (ᵒᴥᵒ) Fizzyflapjack (Talk) ( ) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:53, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Also, I would like to add, that I don't think you should remove communist Russia from Altverse, regardless of what other people might argue. Justin and I both agree that it should serve a role as the prominent non-American world superpower, and that the article is too well written to be simply disregarded and thrown away. Please, do not remove Soviet Russia, you're too good of a writer and this is too interesting of a concept to remove, no matter what other people may say about it. (ᵒᴥᵒ) Fizzyflapjack (Talk) ( ) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:29, April 11, 2018 (UTC)